Eye of Despair (Naruto love strory)
by Spartan12179
Summary: Meet kumori a 13 year old uchiha who survived the massacre of her people when she was young and that left her filled with hatred and despair. But maybe she will Change because of all the new friends that she will make and the feeling of love that she will encounter on her adventure


(Naruto love story) Eye of Despair

I have no one in my life. Nothing really matters to me after my family was murdered. All I care about is spreading the pain I feel to everyone. It makes me feel good to know that others are feeling the same pain that I had to feel, watching my parents get killed by one of our own uchiha clan member.

I am kumori, a female uchiha. I have black eyes and long, dark hair. I am the best student in my class. The only person who is as good as me is another uchiha who survived the massacre of our people, his is named Sasuke. It's good to have another uchiha to knows the pain I felt first hand.

"All right class!" Shouts Iruka, our teacher and the only one I listen to. " it's time to select which team you will be in from now on," I just hope that my teammates won't slow me down. I can tell that Sasuke is thinking the same thing since we both exchanged quick eye contact.

"Since there is an uneven number of people in this class, one of the teams is going to be a four man squad," Iruka continues speaking.

"Oh man, I hope I get teamed up with Sakura," says Naruto, who is a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with a loud and obnoxious attitude and wearing a lame, bright orange jumpsuit.

"In your dreams Naruto!" replies Sakura who is a pink haired girl with green eyes and wearing a pink outfit. "I need to be paired with Sasuke," she blushes and looks at him as he ignores her and keeps focusing on the teacher that is in front of him. Sasuke has black hair and dark eyes. But I am not interested in anyone but myself.

I don't know what Naruto sees in Sakura, but then again, I see nothing in everyone. As soon as I become stronger I will leave this village to destroy the person who slaughtered my clan and spread hatred to everyone. The only thing I trust is me and my father's sword that is resting on my back.

" Naruto, you will be paired with Sakura and Sasuke," Iruka says while looking at the list of teams that are written on a paper he is holding.

"What?!" Shouts a blonde haired girl named Ino.

" you wanna keep it down?" Says Shikamaru, who is the laziest person in the class. "Your shouting in my ear,"

"I can't believe that Sakura gets to be on the same team as my Sasuke!" Ino stands up and shouts as the entire class turns around to stare at her, except for Sasuke and myself. She then quietly sits down probably too embarrassed to say anything because of all of the eyes that are pointed at her.

"As for YOU Ino." says Iruka as he points at her, " you will be paired with Shikamaru, Choji and kumori."

'Just great' I say to myself, 'I'm stuck with an annoying Sasuke fan girl, a guy who is probably to lazy to save his own life, and a fat guy who every time I look at is always eating something.'

After Iruka had finished saying all of the teams, we had to go and meat our sensei. We had to meet our sensei on a roof top but he wasn't here yet. I sat far away from the others since I wasn't interested in getting to know them.

"This is just great!" Ino shouts as she gets up and paces back and forth. "Our sensei is late, I am not on the same team as Sasuke and I have to be on the same team as you guys, what else can go wrong?"

'I wonder if anyone will miss her if she disappeared,' I say to myself in anger by Ino's constant complaining.

"Will you stop complaining?" Asks Shikamaru with his lazy tone, "your giving me a headache."

"This is stupid!" Ino ignores Shikamaru and continues to complain. "I don't belong here with you guys, my life is ruined!"

"Will you shut up," I say in a dark and cold tone, "We have to team up with you but you don't hear us complaining, do you?" I say, not bothering to look at anyone as I say it. It gets quite for a while. Even Choji stops eating his chips which is very surprising.

"Heh, She got you good" Shikamaru says in a cheerful yet still lazy tone.

"Oh shut up!" Ino replies.

"Sorry I'm late," a man leaps in front of us. He is smoking a cigarette and he his wearing something on his knuckles. "My name is Asuma and I will be your sensei from now."

"It's about time!" Ino shouts.

"All right, settle down," he says to Ino then he turns and looks at me. "Hey, why don't you come and sit with the others?" he asks but I doubt I have a choice.

I sigh and move closer to the others as they stare at me which makes me want to kill them.

"Alright," says Asuma crossing his arms, "lets start by introducing our selves and saying what you like and dislike." He looks at me and smiles, "why don't you start us off?" I continue to look straight ahead as my hands cover my mouth.

"My name?" I ask rhetorically. "My name is kumori." I say with darkness in my voice.

"Nice to meet you kumori," Choji says with a smile on his face but it is quickly wiped out when I look him in the eyes without moving my head. Sweat starts to drop from his large face.

"Sigh, let the lady finish, Choji." Asuma says trying to break the eye contact and ease the tension. I look straight ahead.

"My likes?" I ask myself again. "I won't tell you." I decide not to tell them since the only thing I like to do is to make others suffer.

"My dislikes?" I ask myself one last time. " I hate everything." It gets very quite as I feel everyone's eyes staring at me.

"Do...do you have any dreams?" asks Choji nervously.

"My dream is to awaken my right sharingan eye." I say thinking to myself if I should have even said anything.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Shikamaru. " Shouldn't both your eyes be able to use the sharingan?"

"Ever since I remember I couldn't use my sharingan in my right eye for an unknown reason," I say. "but I WILL activate it eventually." I conclude as the area fills with nothing but the sound of the wind.

"Alright." says Asuma, "What about you?" he looks at Choji as he opens another bag of chips and stuffs his face with them.

"I am Choji and I like food!" Choji says while shoving chips in his mouth.

"Really?" Ino says sarcastically.

"You better believe it!" he shouts while emptying the bag of chips in his mouth. "I don't really like healthy food but if I have to eat it then I will." Choji says as he opens another bag of chips.

"Okay" Asuma says and looks at Shikamaru. "what about you?"

"My name is Shikamaru and I don't like doing anything really," says Shikamaru as he picks his ear. "I like it when no one bothers me about hard work."

At this point choji's crunching is driving me crazy. "And you?" Asks Asuma as he looks at Ino.

"My name is Ino and I really like flowers." she says with her loud and irritating voice. "I dislike a certain pink haired loser" she growls, "My dream is to go on a romantic date with the one and only Sasuke." she blushes and giggles to herself. Then she looks at Choji and shouts. "My other dream is for Choji to stop chewing so loud, it's really annoying!" she shouts at him as he finnaly puts his bag of chips down

"Their chips" Choji replies, "I can't stop them from making noise!" he shouts back at Ino.

"Will you both stop yelling?" says the lazy Shikamaru. I sigh, hoping that this day will end soon.

"Enough!" yells Asuma making them all shut up. "you all need to work on your friendship!" shouts Asuma.

"What does friendship have to do with becoming a ninja?" asks Ino with a puzzled look on her face.

"In the ninja world," says Asuma with a serious tone in his voice, "You need to trust your teammates with your life." we all stare at him with a shock. "Tomorrow meet me in the training field and then we will work on your teamwork, in the meantime I suggest that you guys hang out with each other to learn more about each other." Without saying bye, he leaves us with great speed.

"Well," says Choji with a sigh, "I'm going to go hit the Barbecue restaurant, you wanna tag along Shikamaru?" asks Choji while smiling at Shikamaru.

'Didn't he just finish eating three bags of chips?' I think to myself with surprise at Choji's eating skills.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," replies Shikamaru.

"What about you Ino?" Choji asks with slight bitterness in his voice.

"As if!" she shouts at him, "I am going to go see Sasuke now." and just as she is about to leap away she turns, looks at me and says "Just so you know, Sasuke is mine!"

"Just so you know, I don't care," I reply as I stand up and look her dead in the eyes. We stare at each other for a while until she leaves knowing that I was the best student in class next to Sasuke.

"So," Shikamaru says facing me, "do you want to come with us?" I turn and jump off the roof we were on. " ill take that as a no." Shikamaru sighs. "this whole teamwork thing is going to be difficult."

I was pretty hungry, but I didn't want to hang out with those two. I like being left alone in my own thoughts. I walk around the village and see Sasuke trying to ignore Sakura and Ino as they try to talk to him. He has his hands in his pockets and his eyes are closed, until he sees me. Our eyes lock as I pass by. I don't really like Sasuke but I relate to him the most out of everyone. I then look ahead and ignore him.

'Ramen?' I think to myself as I look at the ramen shop. I guess I will eat ramen for dinner. I walk into the shop and take a seat

"What will you have, young lady?" asks the ramen shop keeper.

"A bowl of ramen." I say. it's not like there was anything else on the menu.

"Hey!" An annoying voice shouts beside me. "you were one of the top students in our class, weren't you?" says Naruto while sipping his bowl of ramen. "more please" says Naruto to the shop keeper

"Coming up" replies the shop keeper.

"Well I am going to be the hokage one day, the strongest ninja there is!" shouts Naruto at me while pointing his chopsticks at me. I try to ignore him as best as I could. "that means I will surpass you and even that jerk, Sasuke, believe it!"

"Here you go!" the ramen shop keeper gives both of us a bowl of hot ramen.

"Weren't you the worst student in our class?" I ask, not expecting an answer

"Just you wait!' he says with anger in his voice "all of you will look up to me and stop disrespecting me!"

After a while he asks me nervously "um... hey your a girl, right?"

"So?" I reply.

"Well I was just wondering if you know how to impress a girl?"

'Where is this conversation going?' I think to myself.

"This jerk Sasuke keeps getting all of the girls attention and I was wondering if you have any advice?" he says while slurping down his bowl of ramen.

I get up, leave the money on the counter and exit the shop without answering his ridiculous question.

"Can I finish your bowl of ramen?!" he shouts at me but I don't answer.

I finally arrive at my favorite training spot. a personal spot in a forest where I can be alone without anyone bothering me.

I trained until it got dark, then I threw my kunai at a tree.

"I know your there," I say, not knowing who it was. "come out!" I shout at whoever it was.

It was Sasuke. He was smiling. I never saw him with a smile on his face before.

"Do you always train this long?" he asks me.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I reply. his smile fades away.

"It's strange," he calmly says while putting his hands in his pocket. "I have never heard of an uchiha with only one eye that uses the sharingan."

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw you train while using only one eye with a sharingan."

"What do you want from me?" I ask him impatiently, since I was getting fed up with this conversation. I think I know why he is here. He is also relieved to see another one of his clan members still alive. In a way, I feel the same way.

"Nothing" he says as his tone changes from a slightly happy to a serious one. Maybe I should have chosen kinder words to say to him. I turn around to ignore him.

"I'll see you arou..." Sasuke says but then turns around and shouts "come out!" it looks like someone had followed him here.

"Darn it!" a familiar voice mumbles from behind a tree.

It was Ino and she wasn't happy to see me with Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks with an annoyed look of his face.

'This is so stupid' I think to myself. Why did Sasuke have to come here in the first place and bring one of his fan girls with him nonetheless. this WAS my personal training area until now. The wind picks up making the trees around us dance in the darkness, with only the moon shining some light onto us.

Ino looks very frustrated and shouts in her irritating voice, "I thought I made myself clear to you kumori, Sasuke is mine!"

"Answer my question!" Sasuke snaps, making her gasp and take a step back in disbelieve.

"I...just...well," Ino slurs trying to put her words together.

"You were stalking me, weren't you?" Sasuke grumbles while digging his hands deep into his pockets. Ino is now to afraid to say anything. "your annoying." Sasuke says to Ino as the area fills with silence. only the sound of the wind and the trees rustling can be heard. I look at Ino with a smirk and put my right hand on my hip. I might no like Sasuke but I like the way he made Ino speechless. I see tear drops running down her face, I never thought that she would cry about it, but I didn't really care about her feelings. she then leaves slowly as her hair blew with the wind.

Sasuke then turns to me and says, "ill see you around." then he quickly leaves me to my training.

After training, I finally head home. The streets were dark and deserted on the way home. I might have trained for to long, but I enjoy being powerful and to know the fact that most people wouldn't last long against me.

I use my key to open the door to my apartment door. It's quite. I like it.

I remove my sword from my back and take of my black, tight shirt that shows my belly button but has long sides that reach my thighs. That is where my ninja tool pouches are i also take off my basic ninja shoes and black, tight shorts. then I take a bath. I enjoy taking baths, mostly because their is nothing else to do and it gives me time to think about my day. I think about Ino and how hard the friendship training will be with her since we don't like each other, not after what happened today at least. sigh, I better get to bed now. I drain the water and head to my bedroom where I put on my sleeping pajamas and shirt. Then I throw myself onto my comfortable bed and quickly fell asleep.

I wake up the next day and realize how late I was. I quickly slip into my usual clothes and put my fathers sword on my back. having my fathers sword with me makes me feel safe and I don't know why. I wash my face, brush my teeth and exit my home.

I finally make it to the training field where my team was waiting for me. It is a nice open field with trees surrounding it. I felt that Asuma wasn't to happy about me being late, but I didn't really care.

"Your late!" Asuma shouts at me.

"Whatever," I reply without a care. I see that Ino looks depressed as she looks at the ground, not willing to even look at me, but I don't care.

"Alright," Asuma says, "your task today to see if you should be a ninja genin or not is simple." He grabs 3 bells that were hanging on his waist. "you need to get the bells from me, there is only 3 bells and 4 of you, so one of you will not make it to be a ninja." He puts the bells back around his waist. "You can use any strategy you want to get the bells, but if no one gets a bell by noon then no one passes."

This doesn't feel like friendship training to me, but I will do whatever it takes to get a bell. Choji, me, Shikamaru and Ino all stare at Asuma intensely.

He smiles and says "begin." then everyone but me leaps into the trees that were surrounding us to hide and make a strategy. If all I have to do is get a bell then I don't need a strategy and I definitely don't need any of their help.

"You know," says Asuma as he walks towards me, "you should have went with the others to form a strategy."

"Your not worth hiding from," I reply trying to stay strong. I don't know how strong sensei is but I'm sure I can take him. I was close to my father and he taught me a lot of Justus. I train hard every day and now it's time to see if all of that training has paid off.

"Foolish girl," Asuma changes his tone and gets angry, "acting tough will only get you killed!" he shouts and charges at me with his knuckle knives that he was wearing around his knuckles.

I quickly pull out my sword and block his first punch with it. he then tries to hit my head with his second fist but I duck and narrowly avoid being hit. He kept on throwing more quick light punches at me and I managed to block them all. He is really fast and I was barely able to block most of his punches, but then he swung his right arm backwards to charge up a super strong punch. I had to hold out my sword to block it. Asuma punches my sword and even though I blocked it, the punch sent me flying far away and I crashed into the ground, making a small cloud of dirt around me.

"I am impressed that you were able to keep up," says Asuma as he places one hand on his hips, proud of what he did to me.

I slowly stand up with my eyes closed as the dirt cloud around me disappears. "Don't mess with me!" I shout seriously as I open my eyes wide, revealing a sharingan in my left eye.

"Oh boy," mumbles Asuma to himself as he gets ready for an attack from me.

"Amazing," Shikamaru whispers to himself, "she was able to keep up with him when she didn't even have her sharingan activated. She is better than I imagined."

I draw my sword and use my lightning style to add lightning to my blade to make it stronger. I charge at Asuma and go for a direct attack but he blocks my sword attack with his knuckle knives. The sound of our weapons clinging together echoes throughout the forest that surrounds us, making a bunch of birds fly away from their trees.

"So fast!" Choji says to himself as he watches me and Asuma exchange blows. I was finally able to slash Asuma's chest, making him bleed. I smirk at the sight of his blood flowing out from his body. I enjoyed putting him in his place and showing him who is the better ninja.

He quickly leaps away and lands far away from me. We were both trying to catch our breath. Then he stands straight and says, "your pretty good, it's time for me to get serious." He waves a bunch of hand sings and shouts "Fire style, burning ash!" Then he spits ash from his mouth as it heads towards me at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Asuma is using a deadly jutsu on one of his own students," Shikamaru whispers to himself again, "He is starting to treat kumori more like an equal and less like a student."

I smirk. "pathetic," I say as I wave a couple of hand signs of my own and shout, " Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Asuma's eyes widen as I blow the ash back towards him.

"Wind style?" He mutters to himself as he covers his face from the ash and jumps away from it at the same time.

He then lands and waits for the ash and dirt to settle on the ground so he can spot me. He squints his eyes trying to see through all of the dirt and ash that divided us, but I wasn't there. I took advantage of his weak eyes and tried to sneak behind him, but as I swung for his head, he ducked just in time to avoid my slash and then he kicked me right in my stomach, making me grunt in pain and drop my sword far away from where I hit the hard ground on my back.

"You may be a strong, fast and a talented kid," Asuma said but I stop him from talking any longer by pulling out a kunai knife from my pouch and throwing it directly at him, but he easily deflects it with his knuckle knives. After being deflected, the kunai knife spins around in the air before eventually falling to the ground.

"But your still just a kid." Asuma concludes. I hold my stomach trying to bare the intense pain from Asuma's kick.

"Human boulder!" A familiar voice shouts. Me and Asuma both turn our heads to the side to see who it was. It was Choji I think, he was bigger than usual and he was rolling towards Asuma like a massive boulder. I was surprised, I didn't think Choji could do anything besides eat, but then again, you don't get as far as he did just by eating. But Asuma wasn't impressed.

Asuma sticks his left hand out towards the incoming Choji. Is he crazy? There is no way he can stop something this big and fast with only one hand, but he did. Choji keeps on rolling as Asuma stops him from moving forward with one hand. The sound that Asuma's palm was making in contact with Choji's rapid rolling sounded like it hurt, alot. Asuma tried to maintain his position but he was getting pushed slightly back by Choji's rolling.

Finally, Choji's rolling had come to a stop as Asuma still had his left hand on Choji.

"Oh, oh." I heard Choji mutter. My eyes were wide open in shock. How was he able to hold back such a massive force? Is this Asuma's true power?

"Not bad, Choji." Says Asuma. "But not good enough!" He shouts as he pulls his free right hand back and punches Choji, sending him rolling back into the forest where he came from.

Asuma all of a sudden snaps his head towards me, making me gasp. All of those years of hard training felt worthless at this point. I quickly stumble and crawl towards my sword. I reach for my sword but then a foot drops itself on my hand, I can't help but scream in pain. I look up and it was Asuma. His towering presence truly frightened me. The sun was shinning behind him as he frowns at me.

"You should have hid with the others while you had the chance," he calmly says. "Your done" he adds as he applies more force to his foot, crushing my hand and making me scream louder in agony. "Who's going to save you now?!" he asks in anger. "Nobody that's who!" he adds. "Your to distant with your teammates, they won't risk their lives to save someone who shuts them out!" He continues to shout at me as I close my eyes in pain. The more he shouts, the more force he adds to his foot thus crushing my hand.

"I...I don't need them," I say with great agony.

"Your lying to yourself!" he shouts furiously while looking down at me. "Now you need them more than ever to save you, but their not here to do so and their no going to either!" He concludes. He's right. I do need them now. I thought that I was strong enough to take him on because of my intense training, but now I realize that I can't do everything alone, but it's to late now.

"That's where you are wrong, Asuma sensei." I quickly open my eyes in surprise and look to see who it was that said that. it was Shikamaru with confidents in his eyes. Why? why would he try and save me? I haven't even talked to him yet.

"Well then, come at me," Asuma says as he takes his foot off of my hand. Shikamaru quickly throws a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it towards Asuma. Asuma moves out of the way, just in time to dodge the kunai but it explodes behind him sending him stumbling forwards and also making me roll from the force of the explosion.

"Why you!" mumbles Asuma as he chases Shikamaru who ran back into the forest.

"Show yourself!" shouts Asuma as he looks around for Shikamaru. "You can't hide forever!" Adds Asuma as he continues moving his head around. He then stops and sighs.

"I wasn't hiding," a voice comes from behind Asuma

"I...I can't move" Asuma struggles to move his limbs but he then gives up.

"Shadow possession jutsu is a success," says Shikamaru as he smirks. " I brought you here because the shade of the trees allowed my shadow to get to you." Then Choji and Ino show up cheering.

"Yeah, way to go Shikamaru!" yells Choji in excitement.

"That was amazing!" Says Ino in joy. Then both Choji and Ino start happily laughing. I show up behind them in shock and while holding the hand that Asuma injured. How was he able to defeat him so easily, yet I struggled so much.

"Good job Shikamaru, but you still have one problem." Says Asuma seriously to Shikamaru.

"Hm?," Shikamaru looks at Asuma with confusion.

"There are only 3 bells, but there is 4 of you." says Asuma. "So I wonder Shikamaru, what will you do?" Silence fills the area. Choji and Ino stop celebrating and look at Shikamaru with concern. No. I have to attack and get a bell for myself because I know that he won't give one to me. I take a step forward, but I stop and think of the time he saved me from Asuma's clutches. I sigh and lean against a tree, deciding that I shouldn't attack.

Shikamaru makes Asuma toss him the bells using the shadow possession jutsu that he had locked on Asuma. Shikamaru slowly turns around and looks at all of us, and he wasn't smiling, in fact he looked dead serious. Asuma looks on with great interest to see what Shikamaru would do.

"Choji, Ino," Says Shikamaru with great seriousness.

"Yeah?" both of them respond with extreme kindness and innocence in their voices.

"Here you go," He says as he tosses them both a bell. both of them are shocked by his decision. I knew it. It's over for me. My father would be so disappointed in me if he was still alive.

"It's ok, Shikamaru!" says Ino trying to comfort him. "I wouldn't have given kumori a bell to if I was in your spot," how dare she say such a thing near me, but she is right. I didn't really expect any of them to give me a bell. I clench my fist in anger.

"kumori!" shouts Shikamaru because I am a bit far away. "catch!" then he tosses me his last bell and I catch it. Both Choji and Ino are speechless at this moment, even Asuma's jaw is slightly hanging. I look at the bell that is in my hand, its the real thing. I don't know what to say. I am truly speechless for once. What is this feeling deep in my heart? it's not anger or hatred for once.

"Why?" I ask in a low voice while looking at the bell, then I clench the bell in my hand and look him in the eyes, "Why did you give me this?!" I shout in confusion, or a different emotion that I've never felt before.

"Yeah Shikamaru!" says Ino, "you just threw away your future and for what? her?" She asks with anger.

"I gave her the bell because she is my teammate," says Shikamaru, "and my friend," he adds. My heart started beating faster. I felt a bit dizzy.

"Friend?" I ask, I don't know who I asked, it feels like I am losing control of myself, what is this new feeling? Both Choji and Ino start tearing up.

"Choji," says Shikamaru, "you are a kind hearted ninja and I am sure with enough training you could be the strongest ninja ever, just lay off the chips a little."

"I will," cries Choji as he rubs his eyes.

"And Ino," says Shikamaru. "you are as strong as you are pretty, and you are very pretty. don't let anyone tell you otherwise,"

"Right," sobs Ino as she uses her fingers to erase the tears.

"And you, kumori," he looks at me with a smile. "You have impressed everyone with your strength today, I am sure under that tough act, there is a kind and caring girl inside if you and you should let her out." My eyes widen. I can't move but he doesn't have me under his shadow possession jutsu. I can't fight this new feeling. what is this cold thing running down my cheeks. I touch it to find out that it is, it's a tear drop. Why am I crying. Why is he smiling at me. what is happening. I clench my teeth together hard, trying not to let anymore tears out.

"Shikamaru!" screams Choji in sadness. "Take my bell!" Choji offers Shikamaru his bell.

"No, take my bell Shikamaru!" cries Ino. "I did the least against Asuma, so you should have MY bell, its only right!"

"No," replies Shikamaru.

"What do you want from me?!" I shout, I guessed that he must want something in return for the bell.

"All I want from all of you is to be the best shinobi that you can be," Shikamaru replies. "I also want you to look out for each other and be the best of friends. make me proud!" he concludes. I start breathing heavily and I put my hand on my chest to feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest. Shikamaru starts to slowly take off his hidden leaf headband that we all received when we graduated.

"Stop, Shikamaru." Says Asuma sensei with his eyes closed. "You all pass!" he smiles and shouts. for a moment everyone was in complete shock but then everyone started celebrating.

"A ninja must be able to put his teammates before himself," says Asuma happily, "and you did that Shikamaru, I am proud to call you all my students!" he shouts. everyone is cheering and jumping around happily and for once I to feel happiness. Shikamaru looks at me and gives me a thumbs up. I turn around and stick my hand out as I leave to say bye.

For once, I am truly happy.


End file.
